Caterpillar's Secret
by Amu Yimata
Summary: Nightmare Gottschalk started up his own toy making company. His company known as "Chenille" is now number one in the world making Funtom the second. Ciel visits Nightmare to talk about this and he may just find out some secrets he didn't plan to uncover. Did Nightmare contract with a demon as well? What are his reasons? And who among his servants is the demon? AU
1. His Butler, Traveling

I suddenly started thinking of this idea after watching Kuroshitsuji and reading HnKnA. OCs included, but they don't play any major part. They're just there for lack of other characters to use.

Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA or Kuroshitsuji.

**Nightmare's P.O.V.**

"I can help you get revenge." A voice said.

"Revenge?" I asked.

"Yes, revenge on the people who murdered your family." It said.

"Why would you help someone you just met?"

"Oh no young lad, I won't do it for free. However, if you agree to a contract with me then I will help you." It said and that's when I saw a shinning red heading my way. "A demon can do many things, young lad, but would you accept the consequences to contracting with a demon?"

"These consequences…what are they?"

"The gates of heaven will be closed to you forever."

"Well, if a demon is offering me help I don't believe that I would have belonged in heaven in the first place."

"I suppose you have a point, but would having your soul devoured by a demon be worth revenge?"

"Humph. If I can get my revenge than my soul is a small price to pay."

"Are you sure? Once you are in a contract with a demon you can't go back."

"I think I've made up my mind. Now, how does this _'contract'_ get signed?"

"Just give me an order and the contract shall be engaged."

"I order you to…"

"-ster…" I heard another voice say. "-master…"

"Huh?"

"It is time to wake up, master." A voice said. I recognize this voice. Gray Ringmarc. I opened my eyes and saw Gray. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eye. Gray poured me a cup of tea and handed it to me. I took a sip.

"Is the tea to your liking?" He asked.

"Yes it is." I said and drank the rest of my tea. "What does my schedule look like today, Gray?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gray had told me that today I had only paper work to do (how boring). I was in my office as usual when someone knocked on the door.

"Master? I brought you your snack." I could hear my maid's voice say. She opened the door and brought a tray with a piece of cake and tea on it.

"Thank you, Alice." I said as she set down the snack for me.

"You've been working hard today despite how much you loathe paper work." She said smiling.

"I just want to get it over with quickly! And also if I don't get it done I know you and Gray will nag me about it and Gray will chain me to the desk if I try to run away…" I said. The smile on her face never left. That's how it always is. She always has a smile plastered on her face. I wonder why that is. She can't be nearly as happy as she claims to be.

"Well master, we just want to make sure you don't fall behind on your work. You rarely have time to eat so we want to make sure you get everything done on time. What would the other business owners think if you fell behind on your work?" She said.

"Yes, yes I know. I'm surprised that today all I have is paper work. Normally there would be some sort of 'fun' lesson for me. "I said. Alice smile only got wider.

"Well we thought you could use a small break today. However tomorrow you will be back to your old routine." She said.

"Alright. You are dismissed, Alice." I said she headed to the door and curtsied before she left.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**No One's P.O.V.**

Alice was outside with the rest of the servants.

"Alright everyone I shall give you your assignments for today." She said. "Gray, Sarah, and Timothy, you three will make sure the whole house is completely clean. Lucia and Harold, you will both make sure that nothing in the garden is wilting, make sure everything is watered, and make sure to trim the hedges. You are all dismissed." Everyone went to go do what they were told. Alice headed back into the house to make preparations for lunch and dinner.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

From the window from his office Nightmare stared down at the garden were Lucia and Harold were currently watering. He was halfway finished with his paper work, but decided to take a small break. He sighed and turned back to finish his work.

'_It's been so boring these past few days, nothing has really been happening.'_ He thought as he finished doing the last of his paper work. _'I wonder when something interesting will happen.'_ He got the newspaper and saw a headline: _**Funtom's Place as Number One Confectionery Toy Manufacturing Company in Jeopardy?**_

Nightmare smirked and read the passage.

"**Chenille**, a famous French Confectionery Toy Manufacturing Company, has now been expanding business to many different places in the world. Chenille has become so popular Funtom's customers have been abandoning the company and buying Chenille products. Chenille has even took the risk and sent its products to England! And Funtom's owner isn't too happy about that…"

"Master, have you finished your paper work?" Alice smiled.

"Yes I have. It seems Funtom is none too pleased with my business taking number one." Nightmare said.

"If you are finished then shall we go outside? You have been cooped up in the house for much too long, a little fresh air and sun will do you some good."

"I suppose so." Nightmare said. He got up from where he was sitting and headed out of his office with Alice.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ciel had just gotten finished reading a similar newspaper article as the one Nightmare read. Furious, Ciel tore up the newspaper and threw it into the trash.

"Humph, rotten Nightmare Gottschalk." Ciel mumbled. "Just like his name implies, he's a true nightmare."

"Young master?" Sebastian said and came into Ciel's study.

"What do you want?" Ciel snapped.

"What's wrong young master? Is Mr. Gottschalk getting to you? I'm sure his success won't last too long." Sebastian said in an attempt to calm Ciel.

"I know you're just saying that. Chenille became so popular in such a short time…I thought Nightmare was only interested in the hospitality industry. I didn't pay much attention to him when he started producing toys and candy. I didn't think he would become more successful than me." Ciel said running a hand through his hair.

"It is strange that he suddenly got interested in the toy manufacturing business, though. I wonder if he did that on purpose."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps, Mr. Gottschalk has something against another toy making company's owner. For his revenge he decided to become even more popular to annoy whoever angered him first."

"Well who is he annoyed with? If you're implying that then you must have someone in mind."

"Why are you so curious? It's not like he was a bother to you before. Why pay attention now?"

"Simple, I won't forgive anyone who takes a higher ranking than me. If I find out who he is mad at then I can sort this problem out and take back my place as number one" Ciel said. "Sebastian pack my bags, we're going to Paris, France."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed and left.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A/N: Chenille means "caterpillar" in French. Since Nightmare's role in Wonderland is the caterpillar and he currently lives in France in this fanfic I gave his company that name.


	2. His Butler, Suspicious

**No One's P.O.V.**

Ciel, Sebastian and Ciel's other servants had finally made it to Paris, France. It didn't take too long for Nightmare to find out and he insisted that Ciel and his group stay at his home. Ciel took him up on his offer and they were quickly escorted to Nightmare's home. The manor was quite large with four levels. Nightmare and his servants were waiting outside of the manor to greet them. Timothy opened the door for them and they all stepped out.

"Welcome Ciel Phantomhive." Nightmare said as all the servants bowed or curtsied.

"Welcome Ciel Phantomhive, I hope you'll enjoy your stay in Paris, France." Alice said. Timothy, Gray, and Harold began taking their luggage into the manor. Sarah and Lucia escorted the servants to their rooms while Alice escorted Ciel to his.

"Excuse me, but if it's not too much trouble could Sebastian get a room next to or near mine." Ciel asked.

"Of course. Now then Sebastian, Ciel follow me." Alice said and they were led into the house on the topmost level of the house. As requested, Sebastian's room was put right next to Ciel's. Sebastian unpacked Ciel's things, while, Ciel was having tea and cake with Nightmare. Ciel has noticed Nightmare's eye patch and got curious. Surely he couldn't have the eye patch on for the same reason he did.

"Nightmare, if you don't mind me asking why do you have that eye patch on?" Ciel asked.

"I'd prefer not to answer that question. I'm sure if I had asked you that very same thing you would prefer not to answer." Nightmare said pointing out Ciel's own eye patch.

"You have a point." Ciel said and took a sip of his tea.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gray was helping Timothy prepare lunch for the guests when Sebastian walks in.

"Hello gentleman, is there anything I could help with?" He asked. Timothy looked at Gray.

"There's not much to do here. If you really want to help you should go and help Alice, she's working alone right now." Gray said. Sebastian was about to leave, but he happened to notice a mark on Gray's right hand. Gray noticed that Sebastian was trying to get a better look and quickly hid his hand.

"Hm? What's wrong Gray?" Sebastian asked when Gray hid his hand.

"Nothing, I just cut myself. I don't want there to be blood on the counter. Excuse me." Gray said and quickly left.

'_How suspicious…'_ Sebastian thought.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sebastian hurried to Ciel.

"Hello Sebastian, have you found something to do?" Nightmare asked, smiling.

"Excuse me Sir Gottschalk, but I must borrow my young master for a moment." Sebastian said. Ciel got up and followed him into his room.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Well, I saw what looked like a Faustian contract on Gray's right hand." He said.

"What! Does that mean what he's hiding under his eye patch is really…" Ciel said and began to think. _'If he did contract then what are his reasons for it? Despite that not being my first objective I'm getting more interested in the contract.'_

"Is something wrong, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, I want you to get close to Gray and see what information you can get out of him."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said and left. Ciel made his way back to Nightmare.

"Done with your chat?" Nightmare said and then ate a piece of cake.

"Yes, sorry for making you wait." Ciel said and took his seat right across from Nightmare. The two continued their previous chat.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sebastian insisted on helping Gray. Sebastian was so persistent Gray eventually gave in. They were making lunch when Nightmare and Ciel walked in.

"Hello Sebastian, Gray." Nightmare said smiling.

"Hello." Both butlers answered.

"Why are you here? Did you get impatient again master?" Gray asked.

"Gray I don't get that hungry that fast, I was just showing Ciel around." Nightmare said.

"Hmph, for all the years I've been working here I've come to know one thing: you get hungry easily." Gray said with a small smile. Nightmare responded with a pout.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Alice yet; I thought today she got stuck with cleaning inside the house with Harold." Nightmare said.

"Well the house didn't need much cleaning today. Perhaps she finished early and went to help someone outside." He said. Just then all four of them heard two screams, one from MeyRin the other from Alice. Gray rushed out of the kitchen and to the sound of the screams, Sebastian followed. Nightmare followed behind at his own pace, Ciel went a little faster than Nightmare. The sounds of the screams were coming from the laundry room. Gray opened the door and was greeted with bubbles flowing out of the room.

"What happened?" Gray said irritated.

"I-I was trying to help with the laundry." MeyRin said.

"Alice, why didn't you stop her?"

"I went to go hang the already washed laundry, when I came back it was too late to stop her." Alice said.

"MeyRin, you've done this before, haven't you learned from last time?" Sebastian said.

"I-I-I'm sorry Sebastian, really I am." MeyRin said. Once again they heard a scream and some crying. Gray once again rushed to the scene with Sebastian following. Ciel was about to leave when he noticed Nightmare wasn't following them. He looked back to see Nightmare holding out his hands to the two maids who were on the floor.

"Are you both alright?" He asked with a smile.

"Y-yes! Thank you sir." MeyRin said and took Nightmare's hand. Alice did the same.

"It's good that you're both alright."

"But the laundry room's a mess now." MeyRin said.

"No need to worry about that, we'll have it cleaned up in a bit. Why don't you and Alice take a break and have a chat or perhaps you'd like to go to your rooms for rest." He said then left looking for the place where the scream was heard, Ciel followed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When Ciel and Nightmare arrived Finny was getting scolded by Sebastian and Timothy was sent to go get new flowers. Ciel sighed; it's always his servants causing the trouble.

"You know something Ciel? You're servants are really entertaining!" Nightmare said laughing. Ciel couldn't tell if he was doing that to annoy him or he really thought of this as a good thing. And once again, another scream was heard followed by an explosion.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nightmare decided to let Sebastian and Gray handle the explosion, he decided to stay outside and Ciel stayed there with him. They began to have another chat when Alice walked up to them.

"Excuse me, master?" Alice said.

"Yes? What is it Alice?" Nightmare asked.

"There's a call for you." She said.

"I see. Excuse me for a moment Ciel, Alice would you keep him company?" Nightmare said. Alice nodded and Nightmare excused himself and headed inside.

"Hello Alice." Ciel said.

"Hello Earl Phantomhive." Alice said and curtsied.

"May I ask how long have you been working for the Gottschalk family?" He asked.

"For a couple of years now." She said.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Sixteen." She said.

"I see do you know how long Gray has been working for Nightmare?"

"Why are you interested in that?"

"No particular reason. I'm just curious."

"He's been working here for less time than I have."

"What about the rest of the servants?"

"I am the one who has been working here the most time. Everyone else began to work for him after me."

"I see. Tell me, I have Sebastian, a butler who is to never leave my side for too long and follows me wherever I go. Does Nightmare have someone like that?"

"Gray and myself."

"Both of you?"

"Yes, normally it was just me, but Gray has…" Alice paused for a little trying to find the right words to say, "…specific traits that I lack that are useful to him. However, Gray lacks other traits that I have so he decided both of us would accompany him." Ciel gave a nod to signal he needed no further information.

'_She paused for a bit before saying __specific traits__. Could it be the traits Alice lacks are that of a demon? If so that means Gray really is a demon under contract with him.' _Ciel thought.

Nightmare came back and called to Ciel and Alice.

"Ciel! Alice! Lunch's ready, let's go back inside!" Nightmare said. Ciel and Alice began walking over to Nightmare and all three headed inside.


	3. His Servants, Capable

**No One's P.O.V.**

Everyone was enjoying their meal, everyone except Nightmare. He just kept staring at his plate. Ciel noticed this.

"Nightmare, why aren't you eating?" He asked.

"They put it in here again…" Nightmare replied.

"Who put what in?" Ciel asked.

"They did!" Nightmare yelled and pointed at Gray and Alice. Gray kept his emotionless expression and Alice kept smiling.

"What's wrong master?" Alice asked.

"Don't give me that innocent act! You put medicine in my food again didn't you!?" He shouted at them.

"Master, lower your voice, it's not very mature of you to raise your voice." Gray said.

"We wouldn't have had to put the medicine in your food if you had just taken it when we asked." Alice said. "Now eat your food and medicine Nightmare."

"No!" Nightmare shouted and ran away.

"Gray, Timothy, Sarah, come with me, Harold and Lucia I want you both to stay with the guests." Alice said.

"Okay." Harold and Lucia both said. Alice and the others left to catch Nightmare.

"Does this happen often?" Finny asked Harold.

"All the time, the master is sickly, yet he refuses to take medicine or go to the hospital." Harold sighed.

"Not very mature is he?" Ciel said. "Though, I am curious to see how they plan to catch him. Can we follow them?"

"I suppose that would be fine." Lucia said and led them down a hallway.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Nightmare ran into a four way intersection and right into Alice's trap. When he stood in the middle all four servants were surrounding him.

"Damn it! I can't believe I fell for that!" Nightmare yelled. All the servants got closer to him. Sarah, Gray, and Timothy held him down while Alice tried to make him drink his medicine.

"Come now master, open your mouth." Alice said. Nightmare shook his head. Ciel and Sebastian were watching what was going to happen. Alice sighed.

"Well, if you won't drink it on your own perhaps I should drink it myself and then pass it to you?" Alice suggested. Nightmare stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth opened a bit Alice to this as a chance to force the medicine into his mouth.

"You tricked me!" Nightmare said.

"Yes, but that was your own fault." Alice said. "Well shall we go and enjoy the rest of our meal?" Alice said cheerfully and led everyone back to the dining room.

*.*.*.*.*.*

After the meal everyone heard a knock at the door.

"Alice get that would you?" Nightmare said.

"Yes." Alice said and opened the door. A girl with raven hair in twin tails was standing there. She was wearing a very elegant red and purple dress.

"Hello Alice! We came to visit Nightmare." She said.

"Ah, Lady Vivaldi, it has been a while. Come in." Alice said and stepped aside letting Vivaldi enter. "Did no one else come with you today?"

"Blood came and so did our servants." Vivaldi said.

"I see, well, Nightmare has some company today. He is with the Earl Phantomhive."

"Really? Wow, we hope he isn't too mad with Nightmare for surpassing his company." Vivaldi said. Alice led her to the main room.

"Nightmare! We came to visit!" Vivaldi said and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Vivaldi, long time no see. How have you been?" Nightmare asked.

"Ugh, it's been much too boring! We wish we could come here more often!" Vivaldi said.

"Who is she?" Ciel asked.

"She is Lady Vivaldi, the master's fiancée." Alice said.

"She reminds me a bit of Lady Lizzy, the difference is Lizzy's more…energetic." Sebastian said. Ciel sighed.

"Oh! We should go see what's taking little brother and the servants so long." Vivaldi said.

"I'll have Gray and Alice do that." Nightmare said. Both servants nodded and headed outside.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Outside a man with raven hair was ordering the servants to get the luggage faster.

"Hello Sir Blood, are you and the servants in need of some help?" Alice asked.

"Yes we are they take to bloody long." Blood said. Gray and Alice rushed over to the two servants sides.

"Hahaha~! Well if it isn't Gray and Alice~!" The servant with brown hair and red eyes said. Another servant came to see them. He had semi-long orange hair and purple eyes.

"Very nice to see you two again." Alice said.

"Ace I thought you said you were strong. So why is this luggage so difficult for you to handle? There are even two of you…" Gray sighed.

"Mistress Vivaldi packed a lot of things! I still don't understand how she fits everything into such a small space!" The purple eyed one said.

"They can't be that heavy Elliot, even if she did pack a lot of things." Gray said. He tried picking up a suitcase and…it was much heavier than it should be.

"What on Earth did she put in here!? Did she put the Eiffel Tower in here!?" Gray said. Alice tried to pick something up next and also found it unusually heavy.

"Looks like Lady Vivaldi sure likes to make the servants use much effort and make them do literal back breaking work." Alice said with a smile.

"Hahaha~! Alice is right~!" Ace said smiling along with Alice.

"Don't smile when saying something like that!" Elliot shouted at them.

Sighing, Blood let the servants argue over something stupid and went inside the mansion looking for his sister and Nightmare.

*.*.*.*.*.*

After a while they were able to carry the entire luggage into the mansion. Blood was having a nice chat with the Earl and Nightmare, and Vivaldi went outside to look at the rose garden.

"Was it such a good idea to let Mistress Vivaldi go outside on her own?" Elliot asked Alice while they were cleaning the dishes.

"Probably not." Alice said. "Though things might become more interesting…" She said to herself.

"Hm?"

"It was nothing Elliot." Alice said then a scream was heard outside…

*.*.*.*.*.*

All the servants and nobles rushed outside to see the commotion. When they got there all that was left was Vivaldi's shoe and a note.

_**Come alone if you want the girl.**_

_**Mafia Seria**_

Nightmare sighed. "Someone should've gone outside with her…"

"What should we do known master? Whoever wrote this wants you to go alone." Gray said.

"Not quite. The letter says go alone, but it doesn't specifically say who is to go…I can send anyone." He said.

"Well than who should go?" Alice asked.

"Well Ace is her servant, but I think we should send someone who has a smaller percentage of dying…the mafia is not to be taken lightly." Nightmare said. I would like Ace, Elliot, Gray, Alice, Sarah, and Timothy to come with me. The rest of you may do as you please." He said. All the named servants followed nightmare into his office.

"Just what is he planning…" Ciel said.


	4. His Servants, Checkmate

**No One's P.O.V.**

Ciel had been having tea outside and waited to see what Nightmare's plan was or who he decided to send. However after an hour past he saw that all the servants who had been called on were all leaving the premises one by one. Only one was able to go right? Then why were they all leaving?

"What on Earth is he planning?" Ciel thought out loud. Ciel then noticed that even Nightmare was heading off.

"Oh my, it seems things will become rather interesting now." Sebastian said smirking.

"Do you know what he's up to?" Ciel asked.

"I cannot be sure, but perhaps he plans to send his servants to check the area first then he plans to sneak in himself and take back Lady Vivaldi." Sebastian said.

"Wouldn't it have been much faster and simpler if he just sent the demon servant to do everything?" Ciel asked.

"Maybe he knows we're onto him and is trying to prevent us from knowing the truth."

"A little late for that. You already saw a seal on Gray's hand."

"Perhaps they do not realize we have noticed yet."

"Perhaps…we should wait for the right moment to confront him about this. If we make one wrong move and it turns out we were wrong who knows what could happen."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Ace had been the first to be sent out. He was used as a decoy. He lured the mafia member's out of their hiding and attacked them. Sarah and Timothy followed behind to assist him. Elliot was the next to go. He located their hiding place and went on ahead with Gray and Alice following behind in secrecy. The three split up.

All the while they did this a certain demon butler observed all their actions. He observed Alice and Gray the most. It was obvious one or _both_ of them were the demon. Sebastian knew that whichever one of the two found the girl first was the demon.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Were his calculations wrong? Elliot was the first to find the girl, but Gray and Alice came straight afterwards. Perhaps they had caught on to him and this was all staged. Perhaps they knew of her whereabouts before hand and simply told Elliot they would meet up with him.

Gray entered the room alone. It was silent for a few moments then loud gunshots could be heard. Alice and Elliot quickly opened the door and got out their weapons. Despite Sebastian's curiosity he did not get any closer. If the demon did catch on to him then if he got any closer the demon would not dare to try anything. He was also sure that Elliot must have had no clue that one of them was a demon.

The gun shots stopped and he was about to go see, but stopped when he saw Nightmare approach with Ace, Sarah, and Timothy.

"Oh?" Sebastian said. A smirk beginning to make its way on to his face.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Ciel and Nightmare were having tea in the garden. They were speaking about many different things. How their companies were doing, what food they preferred, what they thought of each other's servants, etc.

"Nightmare, why are you so calm when your fiancée has been taken away?" Ciel asked.

"…I'll let you in on a little secret. This was not the first time, and certainly not the last time, she has been kidnapped. Of course I was greatly worried when Vivaldi had been kidnapped the first few times. However, we always manage to get her back. My servants guarantee her safety no matter what the cost. Isn't that what your servants promise too? I'm sure you had your fiancée or even yourself targeted before right? And your butler Sebastian seems very capable as well." Nightmare said. He gently smiled at Ciel.

'_Does he already know that Sebastian is a demon? No, I'm being too paranoid.'_ Ciel thought. He kept his composure though as to not arouse suspicion.

Nightmare suddenly got up. "I'm terribly sorry Ciel, but I have something I must attend to." Nightmare said as he looked down to his watch. "I do hope you can forgive my rudeness."

"Of course, I know how it is." Ciel said. Nightmare thanked him and left. This gave Ciel some time to think.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Upon entering the room Nightmare saw that his servants and Blood's had already freed Vivaldi who had fainted. Elliot was currently carrying her. The leader of the mafia was cowering in fear behind a bookcase. Nightmare approached him and pointed his gun at his forehead.

"Scum, did you really think you could get away with taking my fiancée and escape with your life and taking mine?" Nightmare asked.

"Spare me!" was the only reply he got. Nightmare looked as if he was pondering the possibility however he then smirked.

"Spare you? There is only one suitable way for you to be forgiven for trying to harm someone close to me and myself. Your Life will be the price you pay." Nightmare said calmly.

_One second… _

_Two seconds… _

_Three seconds…_

_**Bang!**_

The gunshot resounded through the room and hall. Sebastian's smirk grew wider. This Nightmare Gottschalk and his own master were not so different after all. Sebastian made sure he went back to the Gottschalk manor before the others. When he got there he told Ciel what he had witnessed.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

"_Checkmate…"_

**.*.*.*.*.*.***.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Ciel and Sebastian were in the drawing room. They patiently waited for Nightmare to come through the doors. He did come through the doors and in his hands were a chess board.

"Ciel, how about we have a round of chess?" Nightmare asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, that would be fine." Ciel responded and nodded. Nightmare set up the chess board on one of the tables in the room. He and Ciel sat down and began to play chess. Ciel had the white pieces while Nightmare had the black ones. The game was progressing rather slowly, Sebastian noted. Just as Nightmare was about to make him move Alice and Gray came in with a maid cart. On the car were a variety of teas and cakes.

"Pardon us. We have brought some snacks for the master and the Earl Phantomhive." Alice said.

"We did not know what type of tea or cake the Earl would prefer and since the only servant who knew of his preferences was nowhere to be found, but now I see why, we have prepared a variety for you to choose from." Gray said.

"Thanks Alice, Gray. Why don't you both stay and watch the game?" Nightmare said. He merely glanced at his two servants and then kept all his focus on the chess game.

Nightmare moved his King. Ciel moved his knight. Nightmare moved his knight and knocked off one of Ciel's pieces. While Ciel moved all of his pieces, but avoided moving the king unless necessary, Nightmare always moved his king first before he moved any other chess piece. Ciel found it strange.

"Nightmare?" Ciel called his name while he moved another chess piece.

"Yes?" Nightmare responded, contemplating where to move the king next.

"Why do you always move your king before any other of your pawns? Is it not better to have the pawn do the work rather than the king?" Ciel asked. A smirk spread on Nightmare's face. Sebastian and Ciel looked at him questioningly.

"Why you ask? It's simple really." Nightmare said as he moved his king chess piece.

"How can a king expect his chess pieces to move if he doesn't move himself?" Nightmare said. Ciel moved one of his chess pieces. "With a strategy like this you have the pleasure of beating the opposite team's king with your own hands rather than your lackeys." Nightmare moved his night piece and knocked another of Ciel's pieces off the board. Ciel moved another piece.

"I would say that is a sweet..." Nightmare started he moved his king once more and had knocked Ciel's king off the board.

"...checkmate." Nightmare finished with a smile. Ciel stared down at the game in disbelief. He lost? But how? He looked up at Nightmare who was happily grinning.

"By the way Ciel." Nightmare started as he got up from his chair. Ciel looked at him waiting for him to finish his remark.

"The strategy I just used does not only apply in a simple game of chess…" Nightmare told him a smirk appearing on his face for a second before disappearing into a cheerful smile. "We should get going now, Ciel. It is time for dinner." Nightmare walked out of the room his two servants following closely behind.

'Is he…on to us?' Ciel and Sebastian simultaneously thought. Ciel had an angered and annoyed expression while Sebastian was wearing a sinister smirk.

Well, this will turn out to be a much more interesting trip now…


	5. His Butler, Snooping

At dinner it was unusually quiet. Vivaldi and Blood did not dare say anything as they felt the air around them unusually tense…Ciel was the one to break the silence.

"Nightmare, I seem to have lost my pen, I believe it is somewhere in your garden, but it is much too dark for me to go check. I was wondering if you could have Gray go see for me." Ciel said. If Gray was able to find it quickly then his suspicions could be proven. Nightmare looked up from his plate and shot Sebastian a quick glance. Sebastian noticed and smiled.

"Very well, but I doubt Gray could find it on his own. Timothy, would you mind going with him?" Nightmare said.

"As you wish, master." Timothy said. Gray and Timothy quickly left the room. A small smile appeared on Ciel's face. Was Nightmare hoping to trick him by sending another servant with Gray? It would not work.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It was not until halfway through dinner that both servants returned.

"I apologize for the long wait." Timothy said and gave Ciel his pen. Ciel took his pen and looked at Nightmare who had a smile on his face. Ciel looked down back to his food before quickly glancing at Gray. Was he not the demon? Or did Nightmare really catch on and is trying to trick him?

After they had all finished eating they all made their way to their rooms. Ciel had called Sebastian into his room.

"Is Gray really the demon?" Ciel asked.

"Well, it is either him or the Alice girl." Sebastian said.

"Alice…she seems too nice to be a demon." Ciel said, "But I suppose you can never be too sure."

Just then a knock was heard at his door. Sebastian went to open it and they saw Alice standing there.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt you so late at night, but someone has come to see the Earl Phantomhive." Alice said.

"Who?" Ciel asked.

"She says she is your fiancée, Lady Elizabeth. Her family seems to have also come along." Alice said.

"She followed me all the way out here!?" Ciel grumbled.

Alice had led Sebastian and Ciel down to the front door were Lizzie and her family were waiting.

"Ciel~! How could you leave me and go on vacation on your own!" A girl with blonde hair and green eyes said as she threw herself onto Ciel. Her hair was in a similar style to Vivaldi's but she had a strand of hair left uncurled.

"This is not a vacation Lizzie; I came here to discuss some things with Sir Nightmare." Ciel said. Just as Lizzie was about to complain even further the chandelier lights came on and down walked Gray and Nightmare from the steps.

"More guests?" Nightmare asked, "Pardon me for being so late."

"Oh! Is this him?" Lizzie asked as she saw Nightmare. She observed the way he looked. His clothes were very fancy, but it was such a dull black color. It only had a bit of gold trimming to make it stand out.

"Good evening, I am Nightmare Gottschalk. I am pleased to make you acquaintance. Do you all already have a place to stay?" He asked.

"Yes we do, we are staying at a hotel nearby, and I believe it is one run by you, Sir Gottschalk." A woman with her hair in a tight bun said.

"I see, well if you are fine with staying there I have no objections, but if you would all find it more comfortable to stay at my manor then you are more than welcome to." Nightmare said.

"Really!?" Lizzie's eyes lit up.

"No we are perfectly fine in the hotel thank you." A young man with the same hair and eye color as Lizzie said.

"Huh? But brother! I'll be much closer to Ciel if we stay here! Oh can't we mother, father?" Lizzie pleaded.

"Well if he's offering I don't see a reason to refuse." A middle-aged man with a mustache said.

"Yes, but it would be rude to impose." The woman said.

"Oh it is no trouble really, if you all have made up your mind?" Nightmare said.

"I suppose we'll be staying here." The woman said.

"Excellent! Then Gray, Alice, escort them to their rooms, oh, but first, may I have your names?" Nightmare asked.

"I am Frances Midford." The woman said.

"I am Alexis Leon Midford." The man said.

"I am Edward Midford." The young man said.

"I am Elizabeth Midford, please call me Lizzie!" Lizzie said.

"Very well, then I shall have my servants escort you to the guest rooms. I hope you do not mind, but I shall be retiring now, good night." Nightmare said and climbed up the steps.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gray entered Nightmare's room and opened the curtains.

"Master, it is time to get up." Gray said. Nightmare sat up in his bed and Gray handed him his morning tea. Afterwards Gray dressed him and they descended downstairs only to be stopped by Alice midway.

"Oh, Alice, what is it?" Nightmare asked. Alice handed him a letter. He opened the letter and read it. It was nothing too long, it was fairly short, shorter than he expected at least.

_Nightmare Gottschalk,_

_I must speak with you for an urgent matter. _

_I presume you have heard of the murder incidents happening in Normandy correct?_

_I wish for you to investigate these incidents or me. Please get here as soon as possible._

_Marie François Sadi Carnot_

"Gray, Alice, we will be going to Normandy for a short while. Please inform the other servants to keep this place in perfect condition and to entertain our guests. Make sure our guest know we are leaving…_Especially_ Earl Phantomhive and his _very capable_ butler." Nightmare said.

"Yes Master." Alice and Gray said.

"Oh and Gray I need you to do something…" Nightmare said and whispered something in Gray's ear. He nodded and then left with Alice.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Since Nightmare, Alice, and Gray had left Sebastian had time to snoop around. Ciel had to keep Lizzie occupied. Blood and Vivaldi were having a nice chat with Edward so Ciel did not have to worry about the over protective brother for a change.

As Sebastian was snooping around he found a lizard in Gray's room. It was not in a cage or anything it was just quietly sitting on a desk in his room.

"How peculiar…" Sebastian said. He approached the lizard and tried to touch it, but it bit him. He saw that the lizard's eyes began to glow a golden color before it disappeared.

"Peculiar indeed…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

At around noon the servants left at them manor served lunch. Ciel left lunch earlier than the rest claiming he was not feeling too well. He was escorted back to his room by Sebastian were Ciel quickly began to question him.

"What did you find?" Ciel asked.

"There was a lizard in Gray's room that had a strange golden eye color. The monstrosity bit me and then disappeared. I get the feeling that was no coincidence." Sebastian said.

"Is that all?" Ciel asked.

"I found nothing out of the ordinary besides the lizard." Sebastian responded.

"What about Alice's room? Did you find anything in there?"

"Nothing really, I did notice that her room was emptier than Gray's. Actually hers is much emptier than all the other servants. Alice's room does not seem to be in the best condition either." Sebastian commented, "He seems to treat all his servants with respect, however, I believe with Alice it is all an act. Her housing arrangements seem poorer and I believe when no one else is around he must treat her cruelly as well. I cannot say if this has anything to do with it, but if he is anything like you then I believe Alice is a more likely candidate to be the demon."

"What do you mean like me?" Ciel asked.

"Well, it is not that you treat me so much as cruel, but you do seem to want me to fail." Sebastian explained, "Nightmare just seems to want to put Alice at a greater disadvantage other than simply making her fight a Chinese martial artist as a way to avoid reviewing lessons."

"Tch…Well this is fine for now." Ciel said, "I just hope we find proof before they return."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I used the president of France from the year 1888. I'm not entirely sure what exact year the manga takes place so I made a guess. I hope I got it close enough.

Also, I will begin updating my stories by how popular they are.

Thank you for reading and thank you to those who have reviewed and have given me advice and suggestions. It is much appreciated.

Oh and forgive me if some of the characters seem OOC.


	6. Their Servants, On The Case

As Nightmare, Alice, and Gray arrived at Normandy they were greeted by a man whose bangs covered his eyes and part of his scar. He had long grey hair with a few strands tied into a braid. He wore a black top hat and a black coat that went down to his ankles and black boots. He went over to Nightmare and his servants with a grin.

"Why hello there Master Gottschalk~! What are you doing here in Normandy~?" The man asked.

"I could ask you the same, Undertaker." Nightmare said.

"Well I figured you could use some help with the bodies~." Undertaker said with a chuckle.

"So you already knew why I was here…" Nightmare grumbled, "Anyway, Undertaker you would not happen to know why these murders are happening would you?"

"Hmmmm, maybe I do, maybe I don't…You know my payment yes Master Gottschalk~?" Undertaker said. Nightmare sighed.

"Alice…" Nightmare said. Alice nodded and approached the Undertaker.

*.*.*.*.*

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Undertaker's laughter broke out as Alice finished her jokes. Nightmare just sighed. How can he find things like that so amusing? He did not understand the Undertaker's way of thinking at all.

"Well now you have to tell us what you know." Nightmare said.

"Something similar happened during each murder case. A strange blue liquid was found near or on each body." The Undertaker said.

"A blue liquid? But their bodies were all stabbed so it could not have been poison…" Nightmare said placing a hand on his chin, "Is there anything else you know?"

"Not really. That's as much as I know right now. I hope you can figure it out in the end young lord~." The Undertaker said and went on his way.

"A blue liquid…I suppose I can't entirely rule out the possibility of poison, but if it was then what were the reasons for the stabbing?" Nightmare mumbled to himself.

"Come, Alice, Gray, we have work to do." Nightmare said and began heading to the location of the first crime scene. His two servants followed.

*.*.*.*.*

"Checkmate." Ciel said as he knocked over Blood's king with his knight.

"Haah, you truly are talented at things like this. I was never bested by anyone in this game with the exception of Nightmare." Blood said.

"I see…well he is quite good at it…" Ciel said. It was true even he was defeated by Lord Gottschalk. It irked him greatly.

"Ciel, you're great!" Lizzie said and hugged Ciel.

"It's so nice how you two can openly show affection around other people. Nightmare won't even hold our hand in public. We were a bit surprised when he did not push us away when we hugged him the day we came over…" Vivaldi said.

"Oh! Maybe he's gotten more use to your affections! I bet it won't be long until he starts returning your affections." Lizzie said smiling.

"We do hope you are right Lady Lizzie." Vivaldi said smiling. Nightmare observed the girls. Vivaldi spoke as if she came from royal lineage. Perhaps, she was from a line of royal families. Nightmare had made a contract with a demon…It could be for a number of different reasons. Vivaldi got him to thinking maybe he wished for more money.

'_But, I highly doubt money was the problem…what other key factors could have made him make a contract with a demon…? More power? No…he does not seem to have so much power…Is he after revenge like me? I have yet to see his parents. Perhaps it is for revenge…'_ Ciel thought.

"Earl Phantomhive? Are you quite alright? You seem to be spacing out…" Blood asked.

"Yes, I feel a bit tired…I believe I shall retire to my room for a while." Ciel said and stood up. He made his way upstairs and to his room. He saw Sebastian waiting for him.

*.*.*.*.*

Sebastian continued to snoop around the mansion. He eventually came across a room with a lock on it. He broke the lock off. He could always fix it later after all…

He opened the door and he found pieces and scraps of clothing. Most were soaked with blood and were beyond repair. A demon's scent was apparent in all the cloths. A furnace was in the room. He assumed these pieces of clothing were to be burned. Upon closer examination of the cloth pieces he could tell they were all made of the same material. Then, they also all came from a similar uniform. Sebastian took one piece of black cloth and then left the room. He made sure to repair the lock and then went to each servant's room and compared their uniform's cloth to the one he acquired in that room.

He was quite surprised to find out who the true demon was. Regardless, a smirk graced Sebastian's lips.

"Well, well, who would have guessed that…?"

*.*.*.*.*

The body of the first victim had just been moved, but some of the mysterious blue liquid was left. Alice picked up some of the liquid with her fingers. She felt it. It was slimy. A blue liquid…a poison? It seemed like the only logical explanation, but what poison was the color blue? What poison had a slimy texture?

"Well, what do you think of it Alice?" Nightmare asked.

"The most logical explanation is a poison, but by its color and texture I'm afraid I'm at a loss as to what it could be." Alice said.

"It is most likely the poison was placed on the knife for each stab, but why would so much poison be left behind? Unless they spilled it every time, which I highly doubt." Nightmare said.

"We should look at the rest of the locations before making a decision." Gray said. Nightmare and Alice nodded. They went on their way to the next location.

*.*.*.*.*

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Let us talk in your room, young master." Sebastian said. They both went inside Ciel's room and locked the door. Sebastian then took out the piece of cloth and the uniform that had used that type of cloth.

"Is that not…Alice's uniform?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes young master, this cloth comes from her uniform. It has blood on it that is not hers and the scent of a demon on it…I believe this is enough proof that we have found our demon." Sebastian said.

"Then…the demon was Alice!? What was that mark on Gray's hand then? And what about that peculiar lizard in his room?" Ciel asked. One question was answered, but soon more questions began to arise.

"I suppose we'll just have to find out now won't we?" Sebastian said.

*.*.*.*.*

And the true demon's identity has been revealed! Did it surprise you or were you expecting this?

And the Undertaker suddenly appears and he knows Nightmare? How will this affect the story?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review to tell me what you thought and I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
